An Ending of Us
by gece27
Summary: Setiap awal mempunyai akhir, aku ingin hubungan kita seperti itu.../ "Aku sangat menyukai angka satu,dua, dan tujuh."/ "Aku suka angka delapan dan nol." Sequel dari Yuki. RnR (;


_Because nothing can ever replace you.  
Nothing can make me feel like you do.  
You'd know there's no one I can relate to.  
I know we won't find a love... that's so true._

_–__Nothing Like Us - _Justin Bieber_–__  
_

_._

Pagi diawal musim gugur itu sangat identik dengan warna merah dan coklat. Orang-orang mulai merapat dengan pasangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan pada diri. Sebagian lagi mengenakan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Dengan sebuah jaket biru gelap, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya santai di trotoar. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, sesekali Sasuke menanyikan lagu yang diingatnya di dalam hati. Wajah Sasuke yang datar sangat berbeda dengan suasana hatinya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke mendapat e-mail dari Hinata, kekasihnya. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung meminta Sasuke untuk menemuinya di sebuah taman kota.

.

_A__ku menunggumu di taman __biasanya__. Jam __sembilan__ pagi._

xxx

-Hinata-

.

Tentu saja taman yang dimaksudkan Hinata diketahui Sasuke. Taman itu menyimpan banyak sejarah seperti tempat pertama mereka bertemu, pacaran, ciuman dan lain sebagainya.

Taman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Sasuke.

Sebuah bangku kayu Sasuke duduki setelah ia singkirkan daun-daun yang gugur. Jam tangan hitamnya sedikit ia lirik. Sekedar untuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang.

08.47 _a.m_. Tidak akan terlalu lama kalau Sasuke menunggu sebentar.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Hinata, gadis yang ditunggu Sasuke sudah berada didepan pria itu. Sebuah syal berwarna gading tampak melilit di leher Hinata. Gadis itu lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke sambil tetap memandangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau melamun."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Jujur saja, bukan kali ini saja mereka tidak ada berkata sepatah kata pun, saat itu hening terasa nyaman. Tapi hening yang kali ini terasa begitu... menyesakkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara setelah beberapa saat begitu hening.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman ini, Hinata?"

Hinata meremas ujung _sweater_-nya gugup. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada S-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Apa?" Sungguh perasaan Sasuke kali ini sangat tidak enak.

Sambil menunduk dalam-dalam dan menahan air mata yang hendak meluncur, Hinata berhasil mengatakannya,

"Kita putus Sasuke-_kun_."

**.**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**An Ending of Us **© **gece27**

**A Fanfiction ****Sequel **** of ****Yuki.**

**Warning : enggak songfic, ooc, abal, typos, gaje, dan kroni-kroninya**

**.**

Sasuke masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hinata pada akhir musim dingin di bulan Februari. Waktu itu, bertepatan dengan hari _valentine,_ Sasuke hanya duduk termenung seorang diri di taman selama berjam-jam.

Datanglah Hinata, meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk menyapu salju di bawah bangku yang didudukinya. Lalu beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Hinata datang pada Sasuke, menawarkan makanan, memberikan kehangatan walau tidak disadarinya. Memunculkan sebuah pemikiran bagi Sasuke, bahwa mempunyai kekasih itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Dengan bermodalkan rasa tertarik pada Hinata, Sasuke melakukan penembakan padanya. "Kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Eh?!"

Penembakan yang tidak romantis memang, tapi membuat gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu memerah, sangat memerah. Sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi itu.

Dan perasaan ketertarikan itu berubah menjadi suka.

Hinata tahu, ia tidak bisa melawan arus yang telah diciptakan Sasuke. Membiarkan perasaannya mengikuti arus, tanpa menolak.

Dan hubungan mereka berlanjut seperti aliran air di sungai, membiarkan semuanya manis.

.

"Ini aneh, Sasuke."

Naruto yang sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya mondar-mandir di depan Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi pada Hinata-_chan_ sehingga dia putus darimu tanpa satu alasan pun."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, yang patah hati adalah Sasuke, kenapa Naruto yang gelisah?

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memetik jarinya sambil tersenyum lega, seolah mendapat sebuah pencerahan, "Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan Hinata-_chan_ sekali lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku sudah meneleponnya, tapi tidak diangkat."

"Aku akan menelepon Sakura-_chan_, mungkin ia tahu di mana Hinata berada," pemuda berambut kuning itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ingat Sasuke, kalau hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan kembali, jangan lupa traktir aku ramen ya!"

.

.

Segelas _ocha_ hangat dan secangkir cokelat panas serta beberapa donat yang ada di atas meja belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada di meja itu hanya diam sambil menatap minuman mereka masing-masing, padahal beberapa puluh menit telah berlalu.

"Maaf. Aku memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak."

Hinata mulai membuka suara, tapi tetap tidak melihat Sasuke. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di bawah meja.

Sasuke lantas meminum _ocha_-nya yang tidak lagi terlalu hangat, "Kenapa?"

Kali ini, Hinata menggenggam erat cangkir cokelatnya, mencari kehangatan. Ia beberapa kali menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kegugupan. Hinata tahu ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau di depan Sasuke, tapi kali ini Hinata harus bisa.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau setiap awal pasti mempunyai akhir? Kau lahir dari rahim ibumu lalu meninggal saat sudah tua. Seperti kita, kita mempunyai awal hubungan, berarti kita harus mempunyai akhirnya juga."

Sasuke dengan seksama menyimak perkataan Hinata. Pandangan mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas sedikitpun dari Hinata. Sasuke semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hinata.

"Sasuke apa kau juga tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai angka satu, dua, serta tujuh?" Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, tentu saja ia tahu. Hubungan mereka yang hampir empat tahun membuat Sasuke tahu segalanya tentang Hinata, kecuali keluarganya, "Semua angka itu mempunyai pangkal dan ujung."

_"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sangat menyukai angka kelahiranku!"_

Hinata perlahan menggerakkan jarinya di atas meja membentuk angka  
satu, dua, dan tujuh. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Tapi aku menyukai angka delapan dan nol, mereka tidak mempunyai ujung."

"Aku tidak."

Cokelat hangat itu perlahan diminum Hinata, rasa manis dan hangat langsung dirasakannya. Teringat akan sesuatu, Hinata lantas mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pocky lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke,"Untukmu."

Pria berambut_ raven_ itu tahu kalau sejak tadi Hinata hanya berbasa-basi dengannya, "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

"Tapi kau baru saja mengucapkannya Sasuke-_san_." Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Ini hadiah terakhirku, pocky rasa stroberi. Kau tahu kan apa rasanya makan stroberi? Kau akan merasakan manis dan asam saat bersamaan. Aku harap perpisahan ini ada... manis dan asamnya bagimu."

_"Sasuke-kun, lain kali kita makan yang rasa stroberi ya?"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena ada rasa manis dan asam pada saat bersamaan!"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Aku hanya dapat merasakan asam."

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Suara Hinata semakin lama semakin lirih, ia pun juga semakin lama semakin menundukkan kepala. Ia lantas mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke...-_kun_."

Perlahan Hinata mulai beranjak dari sana. Dari punggung Hinata yang terlihat, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau gadis itu semakin kurus. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti, "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar kuat mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Kenapa kau memutuskanku?"

Hinata tersenyum sekilas, bukan senyuman bahagia, melainkan senyuman pedih. Ia membalikan badannya berlahan menghadap Sasuke. Hinata sudah siap.

"Karena aku dijadikan jaminan oleh ayahku sendiri karena meminjam uang yang begitu banyak. Aku... aku akan menikah tiga hari lagi."

Sungguh, Sasuke harap ini hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur, jadi ia tidak perlu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai pria itu. Tapi aku tidak bias membatalkannya, kecuali aku mempunyai uang sebanyak yang ia tentukan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia marah, "Berapa?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa bayar, Sasuke. Terlalu banyak."

Sungguh, sekarang Sasuke menyesal tidak mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang merupakan pengusaha terkenal dan memilih menjadi pegawai biasa sehingga diusir oleh ayah sendiri.

"Hinata..." Sasuke perlahan berdiri, mendekati gadis itu dan menciumnya lembut dan perlahan. Meresapi ciuman yang terasa asin karena air mata Hinata. Orang-orang yang berada di sana memberi perhatian lebih pada mantan sepasang kekasih itu. Tapi mereka tidak perduli, walaupun pelayan kafe di sana sudah menegur.

Sebab, ini yang terakhir bagi mereka.

.

_"There are many persons ready to do what is right because in their hearts they know it is right. But they hesitate, waiting for the other fellow to make the make the first move - and he, in turn, waits for you."_

–Marian Anderson–

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

A/N : haloo~ ini sequel pertama yang saya buat. Maaf kalo gaje ya ._.v

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang  
sudah mereview di Yuki sebelumnya : **hunhan** (terima kasih, hunhan ;)** Anne Garbo| Zoccshan| Violet Rainbow| Semut** (maaf pendek ;( ini sequelnya, bagaimana :D)** Wely** (saya juga enggak nyangka Hinata jadi tukang sapu, kok mau ya(?) ini sequelnya, bagaimana? :D |** zephyrus 123| nawdblume| Riyuu Kashima| uchihyuu nagisa| Sugar Princess71**

Sekali lagi terima kasih ya yang sudah baca m(_ _)m

saya punya satu pertanyaan : apakah hurt/comfort di sini terasa?

Jangan lupa direview ya. Sankyuu~ ^o^

**-salam ****keceh masbroh****-**

gece27


End file.
